Percy Jackson and The Egyptian Dream
by rukia9922
Summary: Percy kept having dreams about him. Weird dreams that he should not be having about him, especially when he had a beautiful girlfriend like Annabeth but he just couldn't stop thinking about him. Set after Son of Sobek. I think I got timing messed up so don't review just to tell me that! Rated M because Guest asked me to change it from T to M soo... Yh!
1. The weird Bent Sword

Percy kept having dreams about him. Weird dreams that he should not be having about him, especially when he had a beautiful girlfriend like Annabeth but he just couldn't stop thinking about him. Percy couldn't stop thinking about the way his sword was all bent or how he could transform into a giant falcon head, or how he wasn't Greek but he was defiantly special, he was smart, handsome and witty. In a way he was a lot like himself except he seemed to be the person who people came to for answers he was like Annabeth; I guess he has a thing for smart people.

Dream:

He was lying on his bed his clothes were off and Carter was sucking his dick, he knew it was a dream and that Annabeth had snuck into his cabin and was probably still there he also knew he was a verbal dreamer and in his dream he was calling out carters name, he hoped the eye of Horus tracker wouldn't be activated by accident.

Anyways Carter was sucking his dick and Percy was calling out his name, he was so close to climaxing it was unbearable, suddenly he woke up

End of Dream

Percy was panting hard and there was a large bulge in his pants his cock was throbbing unbearably but Annabeth was right next to him so he couldn't do anything then he realised Annabeth was awake "Annabeth?" She smiled and put her hand into Percy trousers and jerked his cock making him buck his hips instinctively and moaned. Now Annabeth was grinning smugly at Percy who was disorientated from just waking up then having his dick jerked it was pretty overwhelming.

Ever since Percy got back from hunting that crocodile he has been having loads of wet dreams, She wondered who about, it could be anyone! Percy was gasping and moaning and according to Annabeth's calculations Percy had been close to climaxing in his dream so it wouldn't take much to push him over to edge. Right on cue Percy climaxed moaning Annabeth's name in estcesy but then he said something that made her freeze he yelled "Oh Annabeth! Yes Carte... Annabeth!" who was Carte...? Why hadn't he finished their name? Why was he screaming their name? Was this the person he was dreaming about? Annabeth had too many questions that she didn't want to know the answers to.


	2. Yes Carte OH GODS YES!

It had been a few days since Annabeth had snuck into Percy's cabin and Percy had screamed out "Carte..." whoever that was Annabeth still hasn't asked and Percy doesn't seem to remember so Annabeth tried to put it behind her and snuck into Percy's cabin again. Percy was already asleep but his breathing was ragged and uneven and again there was a bulge under the covers Percy was tossing and turning while moaning, Annabeth crept up on him and heard him whisper "Carte... right there," the he yelled "Yes! OH GODS YES!" Annabeth felt jealous, Percy had never dreamt of her like that yet here he was dreaming of Carte... almost every night it annoyed her

Percy's Dream:

Carter was licking and sucking his nipples making Percy moan then he slowly removed Percy clothes painfully slowly he was whispering Carters name and willing him to hurry up, but he went as slow as ever. Finally after what felt like an eternity Carter put his mouth on his dick and started sucking Percy started to shout his name knowing it was a dream.

He felt Annabeth's presence she was in his cabin outside his dream and she could probably hear him moaning for Carte, but he didn't want to wake up, then he felt a real hand on his dick and he almost climaxed there and then he woke up slightly and saw Annabeth jerking him off "Annabeth?" then he climaxed so heard he passed out.

End Of Dream

Percy sat up groggily, "What...?" Annabeth looked deadly serious "Percy who is this Carte you keep dreaming about, how do you know her?!" She demanded to know. And Percy went bright red "Um... well actually Carte isn't their full name but I'm not allowed to say their full name unless I'm in danger and also well... Carte is well a guy."

Annabeth stared at him she couldn't process that the person Percy had spent so much time having dirty dreams over... was a guy? No way. Not possible. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos, Slayer of Gaia, Survivor of Tartarus and Boyfriend of Annabeth couldn't be... GAY. Not that she had anything against Gay people, she just didn't want her boyfriend to be gay because that meant she couldn't date him and she loved him. She didn't want to lose him not after he had gone to Tartarus and back for her, not after everything they had been through, she couldn't stand for it. She would track down this Carte and kill him if she had to.


	3. No-So-Secret Admirer

"Carter has been acting really weird since we went to study cheese demons don't you think Sadie?" Asked Jazz Sadie replied "Yeah, he's been taking a lot more Ba trips lately and has been pretty distant, even with me! What do you think could be up?" Jazz though but couldn't think of anything suddenly Walt busted into the convocation "Have you guys asked Zia? She might know!" Both girls looked at Walt and said "You're right! Let's go." And they went off to find Zia.

"Hey Zia! Do you know what's wrong with carter?" asked Sadie

Zia looked sad when she said that "No, I was hoping you knew I guess we are all clueless here." She sighed then perked up "I know! Let's have a sneak peak at his adventures of ba!" the three girls grinned and planned for tonight.

That night after everyone had gone to bed the three girls gathered outside Carters room and opened the door, they sat next to his bed and Zia place a scribe on the edge of the bed they all touched the surface and concentrated on Carter, suddenly they were in Carters dream.

Carters dream

THE EVENTS OF SON OF SOBEK

Then the dream shifted to the other boy Percy sleeping a girl crept into his room and he woke up he welcomed the girl into his bed then fell asleep again, then the weirdest thing happened Carters dream shifted so we could see what Percy was dreaming and it was not something either girl had wanted to see, Carter was sucking Percy's dick while Percy moaned his name, then Percy woke up and a beautiful, blonde girl was smiling at Percy she said "So Percy who were you dreaming about?" Percy looked down at his pants and saw the bulge, he went slightly red and replied "Oh I can't remember too many dreams you know!"

The girl looked at him and shook her head "Who is Carte and why are you dreaming about her!"

Percy went bright red "Um... well actually Carte isn't their full name but I'm not allowed to say their full name unless I'm in danger and also well... Carte is well a guy."

Her jaw dropped

End of Dream

Carter sat up straight in bed knocking over the scribe and scaring the girls. Carter stared at the girl and then at the scribe "Were you eavesdropping on my dreams?! That's just wrong! Can't a guy have any privacy without three nosy girls butting in!"

The girls exchanged looks "We were just worried about you Carter, you haven't been eating, sleeping, studying and training as much and you usually do, you are starting to look _PALE_, do you know how hard that is to pull off with a guy of you complexion!" Sadie tried to joke knowing Carter was miffed that they had all seen his dream "So is that Percy guy real?" Carter nodded "And all of that actually happened?" he nodded again "And Percy has been having dreams like that since he met you?" Carter looked horrified and said nodding slowly "It's almost obsessive, if it weren't for his girlfriend Annabeth I would have been freaking out basically everywhere!"


End file.
